Cartoon Style Slayers!
by Akita
Summary: Just a small & (I hope) funny crossover of Slayers and popular cartoons, like Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory or Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy. What can I say more... JuSt ReAd It! Reviews, suggestions, flames and jar with 'Swine Flu’ welcome!
1. Powerpuff girls

You thought you got rid of me...  
  
And hoped that you'll never see my crazy works here again...  
  
BEEEEP! WRONG! Yes, for few last months I didn't give any signs of being alive, but let's say that I had... cough cough a few problems...  
  
BUT NOW I'M BACK TO TERRORIZE YOU ALL (like in Pokemon... I hate Pokemon...)!!!!! Because now you're reading my another crazy story! It's supposed to be short, but... who knows? Tee heee... -  
  
And sorry for all my English mistakes. I'll try to improve my grammar (somehow I got good mark from English at the end of the year!) And I'll try not to disturb Airi with my... cough cough "work". I think that enough people suffer from knowing me... by now.  
  
Disclaimer (I don't like writing them, so even if I decide to add more chapters there will be only this one disclaimer - at the beginning): I do not own Slayers. And I never will (probably). And another thing:  
  
(...) - These are my comments. Just in case no one got that.  
  
NOTE: Previously mentioned Airi decided to check my ::cough cough:: „work". So I changed... wait... yes, 2 words. THANK YOU AGAIN, AIRI! And thank you Chaos Anita for your suggestion! And thanks everyone who reviewed!

* * *

!WARNING! This story involves some crazy insanity and is as stupid as my other stories!  
  
I got inspiration for this story while watching TV. Cartoons, as usual (well, I've heard many times that I'm immature...) OK, Ok... I'll stop talking... ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**POWERPUFF GIRLS - SLAYERS STYLE **

**(or 'Why Xellos is so annoying?')**

Dark laboratory, somewhere on the Wolfpack Island...  
  
Tall woman with long blonde, almost white, hair was standing next to the big, black table. Her dark purple apron floated with her every move as she picked up various things and placed them a cote...(damn French...) I meant, next to the big cattle that stood on the table. For all the time she kept her nose in thick book "How I did it - by Prof. Utonium" (??!!). Finally, when it seemed that she completed all ingredients she needed, she approached to the cattle and...  
  
_She combined..._  
  
_"sug..._ Damn. _mysteriousness..."  
_  
_"spi..._ Damn, damn! _slyness..."  
_  
_"and everything..._ Damn, damn, damn_!... evil!"  
_  
_In an effort to create the perfect servants. . However, Zelas accidentally added some..._

::CRUSH::

_"Chemical A" !!!!!(_ A from Annoying)

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!**  
  
_And that's how Zelas created..._ Xellos! and... and...

"WHAT?! Only one??!! There supposed to be three of them Damn. It seems that I did something wrong..." said Beastmaster and studied the book carefully.

Meanwhile, a small person observed her from the table. He had dark purple hair, purple eyes, yellow shirt, black trousers and looked exactly like... well...male version of Buttercup.

::blink blink:: "Mommy?"

'Oh well...' thought Zelas, threw book through the window and turned to her "son"

"Okay... So your name is Xellos?"

Boy nodded with happy smile on his face. Zelas turned a little green.

"And you are my servant?"

Boy nodded again with even more cheerfulness, but this time Zelas didn't manage to stand it - so her face had a painful meeting with floor...

"Cheez, I have to do something with your looks, otherwise you'll kill me..." she said and with a sigh she casted a spell on Xellos, who changed in... Mojo Jojo?

Zelas sweatdropped. 'I should spend less time watching Cartoon Network (just like me -)... I think that smoking is safer...' she thought and again tried to change Mojo Jojo boy into something more... umm... bearable. And less cute .

This time she succeeded in 100% - Xellos looked now...

"Perfect..." said Zelas, eyes wide open and with a mouth drop. In front of her stood young, tall man with... naaah, you know how does Xellos look like, so I don't have to describe him or explain Zelas reaction, do I? Anyways, Zelas looked at extremely handsome man.

He blinked and when Beastmaster didn't show any reaction he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Something's wrong?" Zelas somehow managed to calm herself and make her face look normally again.

"No... Of course no! So now you are my servant and you have to do everything I order you to do. Understand?"

"I have to?"

"Yes you do."

"Why?"

"Because you are my servant."

"Why?"

"Because I created you."

"Why?"

"Because I needed a servant."

"Why?"

"CUT IT OUT! BECAUSE! THAT'S ALL YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW. NOW GO AND DESTROY A VILLAGE OR SOMETHING!"

"Why?"

"AAAAAARRRGHHH!!!" groaned Zelas and threw Xellos through the window.

"Too much annoyance, I think..." ::sigh::  
  
(And now Chaos Anita suggestion... thanks you reminded me that!)

**AND THE DAY GOT RUINED, THANKS TO.. XELLOS!**  
  
**The End**

****

* * *

So. That's the end of my (another) stupid story. At least now - I don't have any ideas for next chapters, so it may stay as a one-shot... Although if someone would help me and give me some ideas...  
  
And that's all. For now! I plan to start new story - again a long one. But knowing my luck when I'll start to write it down someone more talented will also put his story with the same plot on ff.net...  
  
Anyway, R&R! Ideas, not ideas, correct form of PPG intro, my mistakes etc. ... e-mail me or review!


	2. Dexter's Laboratory

TADAH! It's me again! And I have good news for you: this friday I'm off! And the rest of holidays I'll spend on beach... In mountains... So in places where there is no internet. It means that till 1st September you won't see my new ::cough cough:: "works" on ff.net. Good news, ne? Okay... On with the story!

AND THANKS FOR EVETYONE WHO REVIEWED! You can say that's your fault that I decided to continue this crap... Tee Hee..

* * *

**DEXTER'S LABORATORY - SLAYERS STYLE!  
** (Or WHY Rezo changed Zel into chimera?)

Sairaag. In the street we can see Eris walking with few baskets of bread, milk, pickles, ham, tomatoes, bandages, probes, jar filled with snail's eyes, bones o'fish, magical powder, etc. Just usual shopping you prabobly do every weekend.... She goes to the old, mysterious building. When she approached to the entrance, she took her keys and opened the door . Because of being happy (from unknown reason... I didn't hve any idea... maybe because of nice weather? nah... back to the story ) she started singing and her voice sounding better than usual (maybe because of echo or something...)...

_Enter at your own peril, past the vaulted door_

(door opens, some mist appears)  
  
_Where impossible things may happen that the world's never seen before  
_  
_In Rezo's lab'ratory_

(Rezo can be seen with two probes filled with dangerous chemicals)  
  
_Lives the smartest guy you've ever seen_  
  
_But Zellie blows his experiments_

(small boy with brown hair runs into lab and making dangerous chemicals fell on the ground making a big hole)  
  
_To smithereens_  
  
_There is gloom and doom_  
  
_While things go..._ "**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM**!"

(hole explodes)  
  
**_In Rezo's Laaaaaaab!_  
**

Eris's voice died away leaving Rezo and little Zel alone. Crispy fried Rezo and hyper little Zel. Rezo slowly cleaned himself and calmly approached his grandson, than leaned against him and asked  
  
"Zelgadis, my favourite (and only one) grandson, how many times have I asked you NOT TO RUN IM MY LABORATORY!"  
  
::blink blink::"Mhmm... I don't know" answered child innocently  
  
"Than let me show you..." said Red Priest and followed Zelgadis to a big chalkboard with thousands of 'X's on it "Look, I made a single cross every time you came here and ruined my experiment. Don't you think that's a lot, Zelgadis? ... Zelgadis? ... Zelgadis, where are you?!"  
  
During this time Zelly admired probes filled with various, colourful potions.  
  
"ZELGADIS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???!!!"  
  
Kid scared with hid grand grand father's shout accidentally threw all probes at floor. And again it resulted with big explosion.  
  
**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!**  
  
And Rezo had to clean himself again. Not to mention half of his laboratory.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! GO AWAY!!! NOW!!!!!" shouted Red Priest pointing at door. Zelly made a very, very, very, veryyy sad face and slowly turned away. Seeing this Rezo calmed down and begun feeling sorry for little Zel.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You can stay here, but do not disturb me again, OK?"  
  
Zelgadis turned around with stars in his eyes and this time very, very, very, veryyy happy face  
  
"Sure grandpa! Woooooooooooo... What is this?" said Zel and in an instant he was standing next to the swirl bottle filled with strange lotion.  
  
"ZEL! DO NOT DARE TO TOUCH IT OR...!!!!"  
  
But it was too late... So again...  
  
**BOOOOOOMMMM!**  
  
And in the place where previously stood Rezo, there was now...  
  
"OOOOOOOHHHH! CUTEY LITTLE BUNNEY!!!!" delighted Zel clutching tightly little violet bunny.  
  
"Oh, I'll keep him and take care of him and feed him and give him carrots and salad and I'll play with him and I'll brush him and..."  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
::blink blink::"Talking bunny?"  
  
'Bunny' jumped from Zel's embrace and faced him.  
  
"No, I'm not a bunny. I'm your grand grand father! I'm only CHANGED into the rabbit, because you didn't listen to me. I told you to leave my experimental potion alone!"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"AAAAaRGGH! Thankfully I always care my 'Super Cure Kit' with me..." said bunny and quickly took a small suitcase from somewhere, made a potion drank it and with a 'PUUFFF' he changed back into Rezo.  
  
"Woooowww..." gasped Zelly "Magic trick! Magic trick! Do it again! Do it again! Please!"  
  
Rezo twitched and than an idea came to his mind.  
  
_Why not try it on him? Noo... he's my grandson..._ The Red Priest glanced at Zelgadis, who was now poking another bottle of course causing it to feel to the ground.  
  
_Or maybe not... Well, why not try it on him? Well, I have nothing to loose... _  
  
"OK, Zel, I'll show you a magic trick. Just come with me" said Rezo with mischievous grin on his lips.  
  
"You will? All right, all right, all right!"  
  
"But I need you to make it, because withut you it won't be fun."  
  
"Yay! I'll be your assistant!" said brown haired boy  
  
"Yes, you will be..." said Rezo and placed his hand on his grandson's shoulder. Than, he slowly led him through the door. Door with "Chimera experiments" sign over them. **THE END**

* * *

So. That's the end of 2nd chapter. And this time I won't say that it may be the end, because it WON'T! Tee hee... But as I said before, I'll write next chapter after holidays... Any ideas, remarks, flames, poissons, etc - in reviews or e-mails! So don't forget to R&R!!!!!


	3. Grim adventures of Lina and Gourry

Well... it was a long break, but I'm back to torture you all! Bwahahahahahahaaaahhh... Oh, I'm so evil... Eckhm. So on with this fic. And sorry for mistakes, my beta, Airi, checked that "fic", but I made a few changes after that and I didn't want to bother her again, so... heheh... please forgive me. You can also correct me, I know that my English is on a how-the-hell-she-managed-to-get-to-the-bilingual-class level, so PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Oh, and of course THANKS FOR REVIEWS! You are the ones who make me still write!

Grim adventures of Lina and Gourry

(Or: How Gourry became an owner of the sword of light)

(And why Xellos is so dishonest -)

Lina: "Shut up! Prepare for the show."

This story starts in a little house in... umm.. I actually don't know where. Nevermind. So, in the house lived a red haired boy and a 10 years old hamster. His best friend was a little blonde who loved to wear pink...

"Lina, why do you have blond and I have red hair?"

"Gourry, how many times do I have to tell you that I mispronounced a spell?"

"I don't know. But what are you talking about?"

"Aaaaaargh! Fireball!"

I must add that the boy was extremely stupid and the girl was veeery short-tempered.

"Hay Lina, you know what?" asked Gourry

"No, I don't know, and I don't want to know, but knowing you you'll tell me anyway, so?"

"::blink::blink:: You know what?"

Lina sighed. Her friend was never the thoughtful one. Why she even bothered to talk with him – no one knows...

"No, I don't Gourry."

"Today it's Mr. Hamster's 10th birthday! And I'm making a party for him and us. Let's go!"

So they went to Gourry's room where was hamsters' cage. Boy quickly ran to it and took the poor hamster out.

"Umm... Gourry, don't you think that he doesn't look well?"

Indeed, Mr. Hamster was dirty, he had spit and foam around his muzzle, he stunk and... well, he looked like almost-dead hamster. Gourry looked at him thinking hard.

"You're right Lina!" he yelled suddenly " I forgot to give him his birthday hat!" and he put a paper hat with an elastic on hamsters' head, nearly choking him.

Then, suddenly in the room appeared strange green light, which formed into magical portal. From it's centre dripped strange purple fluid which, to children's horror, formed into the shape of tall man with strange staff in hand. It was...

"SANTA!!!!" cried Gourry pointing at strange figure.

Mysterious man facefaulted.

"Gourry it's NOT a Santa. It's..." Lina paused looking at their unsuspected guest.

He was quite tall and slim, he had shoulder length purple hair and his eyes were all the time closed. The stranger was dressed almost entirely in black, just his shirt was beige. In hand he carried strange staff with red orb on it's top.

"... a weird freak."

The guy who just managed to stand up fell down again.

"I am not a weird freak!" he yelled, "I am Xellos, the Beastmaster's priest-general!"

He said straightening. "And because Grim decided to take a few week off I also fill the function of Death, AND I came here to take your hamster with ME."

Minutes pass... Gourry thinks...

"You came here to take Mr. Hamster for a birthday trip!?"

Xellos facefaulted again.

"Noo! You stupid kid! I came here to..." suddenly priest felt that someone is tugging at his cape, so he turned around to see who's that. It was Lina "... what do you want?"

"Mr. Beastmaster's priest-general, I would like you to excuse him, he's just an idiot" said Lina dragging the stranger to a child set – little pink table, little pink chairs, a pot and a few cups. "I understand WHY you are here and I won't let you take Mr. Hamster. Gourry is still my best friend so I don't want you to make him sad."

"And how do you, my little child, want to stop me? " he appeared in purple and black flames "I DECIDE WHETER YOU LIVE OR DIE!!!! Buahahahahahahahahahaaa"

Gourry and Lina looked at the hysterically laughing purple freak.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" asked puzzled Gourry

Lina ignored his question, instead she threw a little spell on Xellos...

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

... very little. Xellos was JUST fried into crisp.

"Would you listen to me now!" priest stood up "I have an idea. Let's play a game. If I win, I'll keep Mr. Hamster. If not, you'll take him."

Xellos smirked. "So self-confident? I agree, tee hee... More – if you win, I promise that I'll give you whatever you want from my master's treasury. But I must warn you – I love playing games and I never lose."

"So do I." Answered Lina

With a cold smile on his face he created a portal which took Lina, Gourry, Mr. Hamster and Xellos to the astral plane.

"So, what game do you want to play?" asked Xel

"You decide"

Priest shrugged. "Okay, so let me think.... Oh, I have an idea!"

Lina lifted her eyebrow.

"Let's play my favourite game" he waved his hand and few steps next to them appeared table, few chairs and a pile of cards. " A STRIP POKER!"

Blonde smacked Xellos right into his face. "Pervert!"

Gourry didn't understand anything (what a surprise...)

"Linaaaa, what's the strip poker?"

"Nothing Gourry, because we are NOT playing it!"

Priest rubbed his head. "But you told me to choose..."

"Hmpf! It'll be better if I choose the game..."

Lina thought really hard.

"I know!" suddenly yelled Gourry "Let's have a snow war!"

Today snow fell the first time... so I'm in a 'snow mood' - - author's note

"All right... If you want to." Xellos again waved his hand and in that second everything was covered with snow.

"Wooooowww..." children's eyes widened.

"Get prepared" priest took a handful of snow and started forming a snowball "Me and you, who is hit is off."

Lina jumped off, but Gourry still stood in the same place when Xel was targeting at him. But when priest threw his snowball, Lina yelled "Gourry, look! There's a chocolate on the ground!"

"Where?" asked Gourry bending and dodging the hit.

"Damn." Cursed priest and stooped to make another ball, when...

"FIREBALL!" yelled Lina melting all the snow around him.

"Oh..." Gourry immediately made a snowball and threw it at him "...No!"

Xel deflected in a Matrix style and had a narrow escape from hit.

"HA! Still you cannot get me!" he stuck his tongue.

Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him. "Are you sure?"

Xellos turned around, but it was too late. Lina, who stood just a few inches behind him, had no difficulty with making a good shoot.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" shouted priest falling on the ground in a dramatic pose.

Minutes pass...

"Lina is he dead?"

"I don't know. Can death be dead?"

"He just substituted him...or...it..."

"Good remark." Lina approached to laying figure and poked it with a stick. "Hello?"

"Linaaa, if he's dead he won't give us that treasure thing he promised..."

Girl looked at him astonished.

"Gourry... you...you...you THINK! Oh, my... We'll take care of it later, now we must wake him!" she said and kicked Xel. "Wake UUUUUUUPPPP!"

Priest was immediately on his legs. "What? Where? Who? Why? I must have fallen asleep." He looked at the children. "What was I... oh yes...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW? WHY? BUT... BUT... I'M THE BEASTMASTER'S PRIEST AND GENERAL? And till Grim comes back from Hawaii I'm also Death, SO HOW? I NEVER LOSE!!"

"There is always the first time" Lina grinned "So keep your promise and give us the treasure!"

Xellos sighed "Zelas is going to kill me..." but without any protests he teleported them to the Wolpack Island. Actually to Beastmaster's treasury.

Children's eyes grew really big seeing mountains of gold, piles of diamonds, tons of gems, just unimaginable amount of wealth.

"Take what you want." Said Xel with resignation.

Lina was too shocked to make a move, but Gourry instantly spotted a mysterious sword covered with a glass cupola. His eyes went sparkles.

"Woooww... what a great toy..."

Lina was still speechless.

Little boy run to the blade and gingerly took the cupola off and picked up the sword. He closely examined every inch of it admiring the precision of its workmanship. Gently he removed its cover and a blinding stream of light burst from sword's handle.

"Woooow... Mr. Santa! Can I take it with me?"

Xellos swallowed. "Y..Yo..You.. want... this? Well... umm.. maybe you'd like to take something else?"

"No, I want this!" Gourry made a decision.

Lina still wasn't able to make a move.

"Is that all that you want?" asked priest.

"Yep, that's all" Boy smiled.

Man sighed. 'At least they don't want more..." and with that thought he teleported kids to their home.

Change of surroundings brought Lina to the reality.

"Gourry, what have you done!?"

Red hair didn't answer, because he was too busy polishing his new toy.

"And where did you get that sword from?!"

"Santa allowed me to take it..." boy answered absent-mindedly.

"Did you take anything else?" Lina asked with hope

"No, I said that I don't want anything else..."

"WHAAAAT??? GOURRY YOU BAKA! WE COULD HAVE ALL THOSE GOLD AND YOU SAY YOU TOOK ONLY THAT STUPID SWORD! YOU... " the rest is censored.

Meanwhile, on a Wolfpack Island....

""WHAAAAT??? XELLOS YOU BAKA! YOU GAVE THE SWORD OF LIGHT TO A PAIR OF STUPIS HUMAN KIDS?! CAN YOU EXPLAIN IT???!!!"

Xellos swallowed. "I did it because... umm... hehe... I promised that it they win a game I'll give them anything they want, and... umm.. they tricked me, so... heheh... I had to keep my promise. What was I supposed to do?"

"CHEAT YOU IDIOT!"

The End

Wow, I think that it's the longest part... So what can I say... R&R!

And sleep well!


End file.
